Bereft
by Iris Aquarius
Summary: The story of Ariadne and the two men who loved and abandoned her.
1. Lessons and Thread

"Mother fell in a love with a cow?" Ariadne laughed at the story that Daedalus was telling her, "That's ridiculous."

Daedalus raised an impatient eyebrow at the young princess's giggles and turned back to the new invention that was sprawled across the massive worktable; the only furniture in the room beside two stools occupied by teacher and pupil. Ariadne's laughter was strangled quickly at his look and she waited for him to go on. "Never underestimate the power of Eros' arrows, Ariadne. Not to mention that I would say this was the second white bull that Queen Pasiphae fell in love with. Zeus came to your grandmother in the shape of a massive white bull to father Minos and his brothers, your uncles. Not to mention you can trace your paternal origin to the revered Io who spent many years in the form of a white cow. Your family has an affiliation with pale bovines that you should not dismiss with adolescent laughter. You all have traces of Io and Zeus's blood in you."

"Sorry Daedalus," Ariadne was now all meekness and deference. An attitude that Daedalus knew from experience was one that Ariadne had trouble with.

"Sure you are, lass," He gave her a smile and his clever brown eyes twinkled at her, "Now as I was saying, the Queen, your mother, fell quite in love with this bull and begged me to build her a statue of a bull so she could get closer to him. I had no idea she would use this to ravish the poor bull, so I built it for her as life-like as possible. Even you, my sharp eyed princess, wouldn't have been able to tell if it was a live beast or a mockery of life. Nine month later, he was born half-beast and half-man. The Minotaur. Minos wanted to kill the poor thing right off; but in her own way, Pasiphae loved the monstrous thing and asked the king to spare his life. You know that your father loves your mother very much. He would do anything for her even after this defilement of nature. So, he asked me to build a maze, a labyrinth, so confusing that no one would ever be able to find their way out once they were led in. So I did. However, I am the only one who knows the entire story and the secret to the maze. After I was finished, he imprisoned me in these walls and decreed that I would never work for anyone besides him. And here I have stayed for the last 16 years."

"Oh, Daedalus that's awful!" Arianne burst out at the end of his story.

"It has had it's ups and downs, Ari, you don't have to be as outraged as that." Daedalus tried to flatted the wild mane of hair that graced his head as he smiled indulgently at the indignant princess, "For one, I have had the blessing of teaching a princess with the intellect and beauty to surpass all of her siblings. Which is why I shall tell you, and only you, how to beat my labyrinth."

Her dark eyes shined with interest then and she sat up straighter on her hard backed stool. With much flourish Daedalus stood and went to is cupboard of old inventions and hid his gift from view. Daedalus, though perhaps the most brilliant man alive, looked like nothing more than an awkward crane. With his emaciated shape from missing to many meals while caught up in the throes of inventing, and his wild mane of dark hair that was tussled and snarled from lack of attention, he looked like a man devoid of sanity. The man had more lines in his face then his age should implicate, but his brown eyes still sparkled with cleverness and mischief as any young boys would. Ariadne loved him with all her heart.

In response, Daedalus could not help but smile at the picture of this eager young princess staring at him with impatience radiating her from her. She had the pale skin and large liquid dark eyes of her family, descendents of the beautiful white cows that the two were just speaking of, but that is where her bovine features end. She was on the verge of womanhood at 15 and glowed with her youth. Her dark hair was long and at the moment unadorned but it just let her natural beauty shine forth even more. Daedalus loved her like the daughter he never had because along with this stunning form, she was graced with a mind that Athena would praise. She was quick witted and always eager to learn more. Daedalus knew that she had inherited this from her father, as he and his brothers were very clever themselves, but Ariadne had none of her father's menace behind her cleverness.

So, with much bravado and flair, he produced a common skein of yellow thread. He couldn't help but laugh at crestfallen look on his princesses face. She had obviously been awaiting the appearance of another of his inventions. Even as she slumped in disappointment her dark eyes narrowed in concentration as she tried to understand his puzzle.

"Thread?" She asked carefully studying the skein in his hand.

"Thread." He agreed and gave it to her. She turned it over in her hands a couple of times.

"Just common thread that can beat the labyrinth; can help you find your way out…" She mused, trying as hard as she could to figure it out. Daedalus just waited and watched her finger one end of the long skein.

He smiled as a glimmer of understanding lit in her dark eyes, "There is a torch holder at the very beginning of the labyrinth. If you were to tie one end of it onto that and let it unravel behind you, all you would have to do was follow it back to find the entrance again. That's it isn't it!" She nearly crowed with delight as she looked at her teacher for approval.

"Yes," Daedalus smiled indulgently at the happy girl sitting before him. He had to teach all the royal children and she was the only one who would deign to sit on a lowly wooden stool in his workshop and listen to his stories as well as his lessons. The former often being more instructive than the latter. She was the only one who truly showed the cleverness that their father was famous for. "Now you should be off now, Ari. The Athenian embassy is coming today with the new prisoners. Your father wants all of you there. Even baby Phaedra, so remind her nurse, would you?"

"Of course, I lost track of time!" Ariadne stood and smoothed out the beautiful purple gown that she had to wear today. For even Minos' children wear the color of royalty when embassies come. Especially embassies from conquered nations like Athens. Years ago, there had been a war between Crete and Athens with Crete being the victor. Since the Athenian king had killed Minos's eldest son Androgeus, the Athenians had to send fourteen youths to Crete every nine years to be devoured from the Minotaur. Ariadne suppressed a shiver at the thought of the fate of those young people while proceeding say good-bye. She went to hug her teacher and then turned to leave.

"Oh, one more thing Princess," Daedalus called as she was leaving, "Don't forget the feather next time you come, dear. I need them for my current project."


	2. BlueGreen Eyes

Ariadne rushed to the main courtroom and found her family all waiting there for her. Her father, from high up on his golden throne, growled her name in annoyance as she found her place beside her three remaining brothers and two younger sisters. Phaedra was only a babe in arms and Catreus the eldest. They were all perfectly coiffure and elegant. Ariadne self-consciously smoothed out her long onyx hair and awaited the guests to come in.

"Could you have cut it any closer, sis?" Glaucus, her brother closest to her in age, laughed in her ear. Apparently she had made it just in time, or Minos would have lectured her more proficiently.

The Athenians came in moments afterwards, instantly Ariadne's eyes were drawn to the prisoners that came behind the two ambassadors. She had seen Athenian youths the last time they came but she had been four years old. They're impending doom and the tears they shed burned their memory in her young mind though. The juxtaposition between them and these new prisoners was marked. These fourteen young people, seven youths and seven maidens, were laughing at the antics of one of the prisoners. He was joking and skipping ahead of the others as if nothing was bothering him in the slightest.

Ariadne watched this leader of theirs and instantly saw how charismatic and handsome he was. There was no mistaking that. He had soft chocolate brown curls that fell around his face and looked slightly windblown as he had just stepped off the deck of a boat. His skin was golden and flawless over taunt muscles that were clearly displayed with his rather skimpy tunic. He had fair but strong features and a smile that made you want to join him in whatever joke he knew.

As Ariadne watched him he turned and looked at the royal family, first Minos and Pasiphae but his eyes traveled over the children too. His eyes paused on Ariadne's face as the two made eye contact. Ariadne's heart jumped into her throat and she couldn't help but smile at the handsome youth with laughter in eyes as blue-green as the Mediterranean that could be seen behind him. Not that Ariadne had eyes for anything but that youth.

"Ari," Glaucus whispered in her ear again, this time more scolding, "You're starring. That's a prisoner. Watch out for Eros, he's been wandering around recently."

This made her turn away from the handsome prisoner and turn to her brother who had been able to see the gods mingling with people ever since he had died as a child and then was brought back. "Eros?"

"Yeah," Glaucus shrugged. "He's been hanging out in the palace these last couple of days but I didn't think for a moment he had come for you. He hasn't has he?"

Ariadne looked at the boy with blue-green eyes who was now listening to the herald announce them to Minos. Every time she looked at him it felt like someone had grabbed her heart and she desperately wanted him to look this way. She could almost see the arrow of love sprouting from her breast. "Don't worry," She lied to Glaucus with a smile but he looked less than convinced.

Minos stood, "Welcome to my halls, Athenian Youths." His voice was deep and commanding. Minos, though some of his decisions seem harsh, was born to be a king and a good one too. He was thought of as one of the wisest men in all of the Hellenistic lands and Ariadne understood why when she saw him at times like this. "You have come for a sad fate, but as long as you are alive you shall be treated with respect . You have full reign of the palace as long as you are accompanied by a guard. Quarters are made up for all of you in the West Wing of the palace. Welcome to my halls."

He sat and motioned for the prisoners to be dismissed but one, the handsome one that with one smile had stolen Ariadne's heart, stood forward and bowed low.

"Your Majesty," he looked up at Minos with a smile, "I am Theseus son of Aegeus. Heir to the Athenian throne. May I make one request of your graciousness?"

Minos nodded, intrigued. "May I be the first to enter the labyrinth?"

Ariadne's heart seized in her chest and she let a small gasp escape her lips. Luckily it was mimicked by others in the hall and was excused notice. So captivated by his smile and blue-green eyes, she didn't even think about his fate. Now, it was all crashing down upon her. He was to die. And he was asking to die first. What was he thinking? She wanted to call out to him, beg him to take back those words. Glaucus grabbed her hand subtly. Not just to hold her back, but to give her his love. The two had always been close and he knew what she was feeling more than anyone else in that hall.

"Why would the son of a king come here begging to be the first to die?" Minos' shrewd eyes narrowed while studying this boy. "I have heard of your deeds all the way out here on this island, young Theseus. Why do you want to end your life so early?"

"I can't watch the people I am destines to rule die around me. You as a king must understand that." Theseus bowed low again and retreated to the ranks of the other prisoners.

"Your wish has been granted, Theseus son of Aegeus. You shall enter the labyrinth tomorrow at dawn."

Ariadne couldn't stop the tears that burst from her eyes and she turned and snuck out of the hall into one of her favorite courtyards. It was a small one and completely overrun with ferns and wild vines that curled up around the marble columns making them appear more like trees than stone. It was her wild place that was rarely visited by any gardener. She went to the small fountain hidden by thick ferns and burst into a sobs that made her whole body shudder.

She had always been warned against Eros's arrows, but she had never imagined the pain that walks hand in hand with love. Seeing her parent's love, she had always thought it to be a wonderful thing. Now, all of those thoughts were dashed and she was left shipwrecked. Why did she have to fall for him? She had never even spoken to him. He was just a stranger to her, how could he make her feel like this?

She didn't know how long she had been there before a voice softly knocked her out of her misery, "Are you alright?"

She turned suddenly and found herself looking into concerned blue-green eyes. She cursed the Fates for leading him here quickly rubbed the tears from her eyes. Nobody came here. Why did the exception to that rule have to be him?

"You're one of the princesses, aren't you?" He asked softly, as if she was a wild animal to be handled carefully.

"And you're one of the prisoners from Athens." She answered with a statement. "Theseus, son of Aegeus."

"You are better informed than I am," He laughed and came and sat next to her. "Though my real father is Zeus. Or so my mother tells me."

Ariadne rolled her eyes, "My grandfather is Zeus. Does that make you my uncle?"

He laughed and Ariadne felt something inside of her melt a little. "So, little niece," Theseus smiled at her, those beautiful eyes making her feel slightly short of breath, "Please, will you grace me with a name?"

"I am Ariadne, daughter of Minos." She said formally but then gave him a smile, "My friends and family call me Ari, though."

"May I have the honor of calling you Ari?" He asked leaning towards her, "I would love to be able to consider such a beautiful maiden a friend."

She might have been quite smitten but his obvious flattery to her made her nervous, so she responded with coldness instead of the words of love that instantly sprang to her tongue. "Why would I befriend a prisoner? Even such a royally divine one as yourself. You'll be dead by the end of tomorrow."

Tears sprang to her eyes again just at the thought but she turned to look at the fountain to hide from the handsome boy beside her. Ariadne rarely cried. She saw little use for tears, especially as she had grown up with brothers who scoffed at tears as companions. Why were the tears springing to her eyes at the drop of a hat.

"I won't be dead, tomorrow!" Theseus sprang to his feet. "I'll fight that monster and save Athens from this disgrace."

"Even if you do kill the Minotaur, you will be lost in the labyrinth and never find your way out." She repeated what she had been told all of her life, but even as she spoke the words her mind was back in Daedalus's workshop with the skein of thread.

"Wait!" She leapt to her feet bringing her closer to Theseus than she thought she would be. They were now only a few inches apart and it made the breath catch in her throat.

"You are beautiful, Princess." Theseus' voice was soft again as he raised a hand and stroked her pale cheek. "I've never seen anyone like you before. I apologize for taking this liberty, but if I am too risk my life tomorrow I want to have kisses such perfection."

He closed the few inches before them smoothly and brought her against him. His lips claimed hers in a softly and she responded with her heart beating loudly in her breast. Theseus's mouth was strong but soft and when he deepened the kiss, Ariadne thanked all the gods that his strong arms were securely wrapped around her because her knees had just turned to water.

"Ari!" Glaucus's voice made her leap away from Theseus as if she had been burned. She turned to see her brother standing in the gateway of the courtyard. His attention was caught by something she could not see over by the fountain.

"Please, Goddess," Glaucus's voice was pleading, "Leave my sister be. Don't let her get hurt like this."

Ariadne turned to Theseus once more and quickly breathed, "Meet me hear an hour before the sunrises. Please."

"I'll do anything for you," Theseus took a step closer to her but she turned and ran to her brother who wrapped her up in his arms and led her away with a sorrowful look on his face.

"Why is the boy beloved by both Athena and Aphrodite. This doesn't bode well for you, little sister." Glaucus hugged her tight. "Don't do anything stupid. Please, Ari. Hades in not a place you want to end up."


	3. Into the Labyrinth

The sun had yet to rise but the darkness was tinted with Eos's pink finger tips in preparation. Ariadne stood quietly in the same courtyard that she had met Theseus in the day before. Her heart was fluttering with fear but she quelled those feelings by remembering his lips on hers. She begged the gods silently for him to come while at the same time she quivered with fear about the prospect that he would. She would do it for love, though. She would betray her father, her family, her land. She would betray them for love.

She heard him before she saw him; he wasn't stealthy as he made his way through the foliage. When he saw her standing in the middle of the courtyard he rushed forward and swept her up in strong arms.

"Wait," Ariadne tried to disentangle herself before she forgot what she needed to say, "Wait, Theseus, we need to talk."

He took a step back with questions in his blue-green eyes, Ariadne wanted to just throw her questions to the wind and smooth out his handsome brow furrowed in confusion. "If I don't help you right now, you will never come out of that labyrinth alive." She took a breath and looked at her feet, "If I help you though, I will be betraying my father and my country. I will never be able to set foot on Crete again."

Theseus was instantly right there with a strong hand on her cheek. He lightly raised her chin so that she was looking deep into his blue green eyes. "Then come with me to Athens. Be my queen. Be my wife."

Ariadne sucked in a deep breath. This is what she wanted… right? It was all happening to fast and she couldn't think straight when his face was that close to hers, when she could smell his sweet breath on her face, and his remarkable Mediterranean eyes were searching her soul. Leaning forward for the kiss that Theseus wanted to bestow all of her decisions were made and she was owned by this handsome young Athenian.

"This is what you need to beat the labyrinth. The Minotaur you have to defeat by yourself." Ariadne handed over the yellow thread that Daedalus had given her the day before.

"Thread?" Theseus starred at the ball in his hands as if disappointed.

"Yes, thread." Ariadne answered rather huffily, "I am not a Medea who can magic your problems away. But this thread is all you need. Tie one end to the torch holder at the entrance of the labyrinth and let it trail out behind you. As long as you have one end you can always find your way back out, even if your torch goes out. Which it will. The torches do not last long and the Minotaur lives in darkness and is used to it. It gives him the advantage so find him quickly before you are in the dark. This is all I have to help you but hopefully it will be enough."

"Ariadne," Theseus swept her up in his arms, "You have done more than I could ever ask. I don't know how it has happened but since the moment I saw you here, crying over the fate of strangers, I have loved you with all that I am. I went into this to save Athens. Now, the reason I am going to come out of that labyrinth alive is to see you looking into my face like this. You are so serious about it, as if you will never see me again and you are memorizing my face. Believe in me, Princess, I will come back to you."

"I love you, Theseus." Ariadne said softly and simply, "Come back to me. Or I will meet you in the afterlife soon after."

The both felt Helios's soft morning rays light on their skin but ignored the rising of the sun as they kisses one last time. It was a kiss of desperation, of hope, and of their promise to one another. It was a raw kiss of reckless love. Theseus ended the kiss with reluctance and turned to go to the throne room.

Ariadne stood there for a moment savoring the kiss and distracting herself from what his fate could be. Then she took a breath and got started. She didn't have much time.

First she ran down the long hallways to her teachers rooms. The guards saw her hurry and opened the door before she made any request. Bursting in the inventors workroom she was stopped in her tracks by the amount of feathers spread all over the room.

"What are you making?" Her innate curiosity took over the pressing questions that had made her come here in the first place.

"Oh princess!" Daedalus turned with a whirlwind of little down feathers, "I'm glad you've come. What does it look like I am making?"

She looked at the frame that mimicked the skeleton of a bird's wing. "Wings." Was her obvious conclusion.

"Right on, my girl. You always were the smartest out of the litter. That's why you are going to escape while your brothers stay on this cursed island."

"What are you talking about, Daedalus?" Ariadne demanded.

"As a princess here, you will be sold off to the highest bidder in your father's favor." Daedalus told her as he worked on the wings in front of him, "But if you run away, you have a chance to make your own choices. You will make wise ones too. I know you. You are just as much a prisoner her as I am. It's the shackles of our society that chain you instead of a physical lock and key. As queen you could be great."

"You told me about the thread so that I would betray my father." Ariadne breathed her realization.

"I heard that Theseus was coming, I heard of his deeds already. He will be a hero that the ages remember. You are beautiful, clever, and charismatic. I knew you would win him over. I was worried you wouldn't have time to meet him when I heard he was going this morning. However, when I saw your flushed and emotional face I knew that you had already won him over." Daedalus explained with his eyes averted onto the creation in front of him. Ariadne just wanted him to look her in the eye.

"Why not just talk to me about it instead of manipulating me?" Ariadne demanded.

"Because, princess, you are so much more captivating when you are honest then when you are playing a part." Daedalus finally looked at her, "I love you, Ari. You are the daughter I never had, you know that. Icarus is a good boy but doesn't have the mind that you do. I didn't want to see you chained her after I was gone. You have much to do, my girl. Don't dawdle here. You need to get the other Athenians onto their boat and make sure it's ready to sail away in a hurry. Minos will not be happy to hear that his daughter betrayed him or his monster is dead. He has never forgiven Androgeus's death. Go, my girl, and good-bye. You will forever be my little princess. I love you, Ari."

Tears sprung into her eyes as she leapt into the older man's arms for one last embrace. "Tell Glaucus good-bye for me. Explain for me please? Tell all of them."

"Glaucus needs no explanation. That boy loves you and will forgive you anything. The others I will try to talk to but they've never listened to me in the past." Daedalus hugged her tight and shooed her out the door.

She did what she needed to do for Theseus. She ordered the guards to leave the prisoners with her and snuck them quietly to the boat that was still waiting for a good tide to debark. The Athenian sailors were happy to see all the youths but listened to Ariadne's orders to act normal and hide the thirteen others below deck. She then went to the entrance of the labyrinth and waited. She sat holding her breath and watching the pale yellow thread that was tied to torch holder as if it was her only lifeline.


	4. From Darkness to Light

Finally, after what seemed like lifetimes of waiting to the young woman the thread began to twitch and move as if it had a life of it's own. Ariadne raced forward grabbing the thread and rushing into the darkness of the labyrinth until she blindly met a warm strong chest. The labyrinth was underground and made without any form of light source. The dark of this place is like nothing you can imagine unless you have truly experience cave darkness. Ariadne couldn't see her hand in front of her or her lover's face. It didn't stop her from leaping into his arms.

The sigh of weary relief that rushed out of Theseus made her cling to him ever closer. "Ari, Ari my love." His voice was barely a sigh. "I thought I was never going to make it out of here."

"You're safe now." Ariadne whispered into his ear and kissed him soundly. Theseus responded with a ferocity that surprised the sheltered princess. His kisses soon left her lips and trailed down her long throat and followed the neckline of her tunic. His hands which had at first stayed at her waist began to stroke her body and move all over. Ariadne's breath began to become quicker as Theseus leaned her against the hall and pressed himself into her.

"Theseus!" She gasped out, "We have to hurry. We can't do this. Not now."

"They can wait." Theseus growled into her neck as he kissed up her neck and began to nibble on her ear. She was melting in his arms. She had never kissed a man before Theseus. Just the kisses that come between siblings and parents. This attention was nearly overwhelming to the sheltered girl.

"Theseus," Her voice was softer now as one of his hands slipped up the skirt of her dress and he stroked the tender skin of her thighs, inching ever closer up her leg. Finally, she broke free from his embrace. "No! Theseus. We have little time. I love you, and I want this. Don't worry about that. When we have time, though. Not now!"

"My ever wise, Queen." Theseus' voice sounded disappointed by acquiescent.

Ariadne fumbled in the dark to find him again. She lightly gave him a soft, chaste kiss. " We will have plenty of time for this once we are away from Crete. Everything is ready, the prisoners are on the boat with your crew waiting for us to go. Once we're on the boat, I am yours. Completely. Soon, my love."

Ariadne grabbed his hand with the other held onto the thread, she lead forward. Sooner than either of them expected a soft glow grew before them. Theseus let out a strangled laugh and began to run forward towards the light. Ariadne followed still holding onto the thread, she was still cautious. The two stood blinking before the light of day when they finally burst out of the labyrinth cellar hole. Theseus laughed loudly and grabbed Ariadne in a strong embrace. His enthusiasm made her feet completely leave the ground.

"I did it!" He exulted. "I killed the Minotaur! I escaped the labyrinth! I'm alive, Ari! And I've got a wife! A beautiful, princess as a wife!"

"Well not yet, Theseus." She giggled, his enthusiasm infecting her as well. "We're still not there yet. We need to get on the ship and set sail! We don't have long before we'll miss the tide."

"Ah yes, my prudent girl!" Theseus laughed and set her on her feet. His blue green eyes were shining and all of Ariadne's wisdom wouldn't deter his excitement. "No time for celebration. I forgot."

A flash of hurt spread across her face. "Theseus, my love. Of course there is a time for celebration. Just not when we are still in danger."

Theseus just kisses her and turned to go. Leaving Ariadne to follow in his path. The two ran back to Ariadne's rooms where she had stashed away a pair of servant tunics and shawls. Once, they were well hidden the two made their way to the dockyard.

They weren't ten meters from the ship that was already preparing to set sail when Ariadne turned to look at her home once more. It would be the last time she ever saw it. She knew that. She turned without much thought but the sight and the realization made her stop in her tracks. This was the only home she knew. This was where she was loved and raised. And she was abandoning it, and betraying all who lived here.

"Ariadne!" Theseus called from the deck of the ship. "Hurry!"

Ariadne turned and looked at the man who was the reason she was forsaking all she knew and loved. He was already turned toward the ships crew so she was looking at his curls and strong back. As she looked at him, he turned with that beautiful conquering grin of his and his blue green eyes twinkled at her from there. Her heart melted and she took another step towards the boat. She had only known him a day but she was putting her entire future in his strong hands. She took one more breath to steady her nerves and ran the rest of the way to the boat and into his awaiting arms. She just hoped that she was doing the right thing.


	5. The Cliffs of Dia

Chapter 5: The Cliffs of Dia

The next day awoke in a splendor of pink and gold. Ariadne stood on the deck watching as Eos made the way glorious for Helios and his cart. She sighed as she remembered the previous nights festivities. All who were not rowing were roaring drunk and celebrating. Theseus as their leader. Ariadne loved dancing and cheering along with the rest of them, they treated her like their queen and celebrated her as well. When Theseus swallowed the last of his strong wine and grabbed Ariadne is his arms she couldn't help but giggle and shriek.

He carried her down below deck into the tiny little cabin room that he had been given as thanks for saving them all. His kisses were sloppy and inebriated but passionate and Ariadne responded in away that she didn't think she was capable of. She wrapped her legs around Theseus's waist before they had even made it to the little bed and she was nervous but excited for what was to come next.

Sadly, nothing happened. They hadn't been lying for long before Theseus kisses trailed off and became slack.. Ariadne didn't know what to expect but it wasn't this. She looked at Theseus and realize he had fallen sound asleep. Frustrated she let out a groan and curled up next to her warm man and tried to sleep as well.

Still she was up before the dawn and wondering if she had done the right thing. Her questioned disappeared when she heard a noise and turned to find Theseus staggering up the stairs.

"Morning, my king," Ariadne gave him a glowing smile and went forward to embrace him.

"Mmm" Theseus murmured and looked out to sea as he held onto his head. "I've got a roaring headache this morning."

His morning hug wasn't exactly warm and Ariadne felt her doubts creep into her mind again. Did she really know Theseus at all? She could count the hours that she'd known him. "We'll dock at Dia later today to replenish. I think we drank all the wine last night." He commented and winced as he remembered the night before. "I think I'll go back to bed for now."

Theseus staggered back below deck leaving Ariadne sighing behind him. What did this foretell? He had barely looked at her this morning. Hopefully it was because he was just ill.

Just as he said, they landed on Dia later that day. Theseus had risen before that but had been busy helping the rowers and sailors; Ariadne had barely seen him. She was left alone with her thoughts and they were driving her crazy. When they were landed and the sailors began looking for a stream to fill up the kegs with water for the long trip home, Theseus finally came to find her.

"Ari!" He bounded over with the energy of a child. "Let's go for a walk! Come on, we haven't had some time just for the two of us today!"

His words made her heart soar but not as much as the kiss that accompanied his greeting. Every time he did this her negative thoughts were dashed and she knew why she did it again. So the two went for a walk, hand in hand, up through the sparse forest until the found the cliffs on the other side of the small island.

"That way lies Athens." Theseus's voice was soft as he looked towards his home.

"Tell me about it, please," Ariadne snuggled up in his arms and looked out over the sea that glowed blue-green like her lover's eyes.

"To tell you the truth," Theseus laughed lightly and wrapped his arms tighter around the dark haired princess, "I can't tell you much. It's only recently been home. I came to find my father, Ageaus. He's a wonderful man, Ari. I saw that the moment I met him. He saved my life. Medea had told him that I had come to steal the throne because she was worried about her own children's claim it. I really only came to meet my father. What's a man without a father? When Ageaus saw my sword, his old sword, he knock the poisoned wine from my hand and drove the old witch form his city."

"I've heard of her." Ariadne sleepily murmured. "I feel bad for her. She gave up all for Jason and he left her for another woman."

"She tried to kill me!" Theseus argued but saw how sleepy Ariadne was and settled back down, "Sleep, sweet Ari." He gave her one last kiss. Deep, and slow and sweet.

"Tell me more," She asked as she settled down. She went to sleep listening to the soft tones of his voice. She couldn't have been happier. Until she woke.

She woke alone and cold. Looking up she saw that most of the day had past. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before but Theseus should have woken her earlier than that. With his name on her lips she turned to find her lover. He wouldn't have gone far. He wouldn't have left her.

She turned as she was leaving the meadow where she slept and stopped in her tracks. There was the black sailed ship that she came to Dia on sailing away. She raced back to the edge of the cliffs thinking that something must be wrong. It wasn't all that far away, what had happened?

She had always had good eyesight and that's when she saw the glowing curls of Theseus standing at the stern of the deck looking at her. He had left her. Alone.

The strangled scream that erupted from her knocked all of the energy from her and she fell to her knees as tears streamed down her cheeks and sobs wrecked her body. She beat her breast and pulled out some of her hair in the Greek way of mourning but these didn't elevate any of the pain she was feeling.

She had given up everything for him. Her family, her home, her honor. No one would take her now, even if she did manage to make it off this tiny island. Not just that. She loved him and he left her. The pain was too much and she felt like she was being torn apart.

As she pounded the ground in front of her she watched a small piece of shale knock off the cliffs and tumble down the rough cliffs to the roaring ocean before. In her grief Ariadne only wanted this to end. She could still see a glimmer of Theseus' hair so knew that she, in her long white tunic was clearly visible.

She stood and took in a deep breath to calm her nerves but still her hands shook violently and the wind threatened to take her off the cliff before she chose too. With the tears streaming down her face and her heart dashed into a million pieces she took one step forward and prepared to leap off the steep cliffs. One more breath and she prepared to jump.

Just as she was to jump a voice called from behind her, "WAIT!"


	6. Bereft

Chapter 6: Bereft

The voice was full of emotion and that more than the actual message made her stop and turn to look at the man calling out to her. She was a haunting sight with the wind whipping at her white tunic and dark hair. Her skin was pale and streaked with emotion and tears. In her agony, her large dark eyes seemed to take up the entirety of her face. She struck the young man who called out to her dumb.

The two stood looking at each other for a long time. Even in Ariadne's state she could survey this man who stopped her death. He was a well dressed young man, healthy with strength and vigour in his posture. Clearly aristocracy and undeniably handsome. Dark where Theseus was light. His hair was black as her own and curled down his cheeks like ivy over strong marble. His skin was fair and his eyes a deep brown that glowed with warmth. His features were fair and beautiful. Almost to beautiful to seem real Ariadne noticed as her mind focused on what was in front of her instead of the pain that was trying to consume her.

"Don't jump," His voice was rich and heady. She wanted him to talk more. Distract her. Take her away from the cliff. At the same time, what did she have to look forward too. Without Theseus, did she want to continue?

"Please," he took a step forward and was pleased to see she didn't move away from, "Don't do that. Come with me. I'll take care of you."

His words were caring and she wanted to relent. She wanted him to take care for her. Take all this pain away. She couldn't take that step, though. He continued, "It's not worth your death. Life is so precious, he isn't worth you wasting yours. Let me take you away from here."

She was crumbling and she knew it, when he mentioned Theseus she wanted to disappear and end all of this pain once more. It was all too much. The emotional strain on that sheltered princess took over and her body shut down. She fainted.

When she woke, hours later according the stars glittering in the sky, she was wrapped in the warmest bear skin sitting by the fire. She didn't want to move from the depths of the fur. She could burrow in here and never have to face the world. She remembered being a child and curling up in the freshly washed wool down in the weaving rooms. She always felt safe surrounded my rough wool and the smell of sheep. Though the strong smell of sheep was gone, it was replaced by the woody smell of smoke and grease that was imbedded in the skin. Here should could stop thinking and just hide from the world. Brown eyes and the memory of a rich voice made her open her eyes finally and peak across the fire to look at her benefactor.

"You're awake," He smiled and his whole face glowed with the thought. His voice was better than she remembered. "Can you drink this? It will make you feel better."

He held out a goblet full of dark liquid that reflected the stars above and the flickering light of the fire. "Who are you?"

"I'm just a Wander who wandered the right way," He gave her another heartwarming smile as she sipped at the sweet wine he had given her. It did make her feel slightly better, though her heart was still a cold stone heavy in her chest. Her body warmed to it and she silently marveled over the delicious taste. "I've had many names in the past, some call me Bromius, other Chariodetes to name a few."

"What the name your mother gave you?" Ariadne sat up and wrapped the fur around her.

"My mother died before I ever knew her," The dark eyed man looked deep into the fire, "That's one of the greatest shames of my life."

"Your father raised you then?" Ariadne's voice was soft.

"My father was much to busy. He didn't have the time." He shrugged and tore his eyes away from the fire to look her in the eye, "but I had the best childhood really. My nurses were wonderful and attentive and my playmates fun."

"You are much more of a "giver of cheer" than a "Noisy one"," Ariadne gave him the softest of smiles, "I'll call you Chariodetes."

"Is that a smile," He gave her the biggest of grins in return, "She does smile! Oh wonderful!"

Ariadne hid back beneath the bear skin, "Ahh you may hide, princess," Chariodetes laughed, "but I know what I saw."

Her eyes appeared above the fold of the skim, "Why do you call me princess?"

He looked taken aback he looked at the fire again as he answered, "I assumed that you were from your bearing. You act and seem like a princess? Am I mistaken?"

She narrowed her eyes, "You're not. There's something strange about you, I don't think your telling me everything."

"Well, telling you everything would take a very long time." Chariodetes laughed again but looked slightly uncomfortable.

She tried to pin him down with her eyes but when he answered her gaze with his own glowing eyes she felt something inside of her melt. She couldn't keep the gaze and looked instead at the fire.

"Ariadne," He moved closer to her, "Are you alright?'

Her eyes shot back to his concerned face, "I never told you my name."

Now he was befuddled. He squirmed where he sat and tried to stammer an answer. "Who are you?" She demanded but at the same time her eyes widened in shocked comprehension. "You're a god, aren't you?"

It was all falling into place, that aura around him that she felt but didn't recognize and how he seemed to know all about her when she had seen him for the first time at the cliffs. It was more than that, though, there was something that separated him from everyone she had ever met before. Glaucus had tried to explain how he recognized the gods before and know she finally understood what he meant.

"You're too quick for me, " He laughed, "Why I noticed you in the first place. Your teacher would be proud."

At the thought of Daedalus, she sank furthur into the bear skin, "If he could see me now he'd be disappointed in me. I'm obviously not as captivating as he thought. Theseus got rid of me pretty quick." At these last words she succumbed to the tears that she had been trying to suppress.

The god, for that is what he was, was there in a second, "Oh, Ariadne, I'm sorry. You poor thing. Being a tool of the gods is always hard. I tried to keep you out of it. I argued and fought but even Father was against me on this one. Theseus needed your help. He couldn't have done it without you."

"I know," She cried into his shoulder surprising herself with being so comfortable with a man she just met, "He would have died without me. That's why I wouldn't have done anything different. I couldn't have abided it if he died."

"Eros hit you hard, sweetheart," Chariodetes murmured into her dark hair, "It will pass though, the pain and your love will. I promise."

"It will?" She cried, "It hurts so bad. I gave up everything for him. I am nothing now. What am I going to do now? The worse thing is, that I don't care about any of that. I know I should but it just hurts that he doesn't love me back. That all his words and kisses were just ways to use me. And I know that if he came back right now and apologized, I would forgive him. I would let him carry me off to another corner of Greece even if I didn't know if he would just abandon me again. I still love him so much. Which makes it hurts so much worse that he doesn't love me."

He tightened his arms around her and sighed, "Ariadne, I have to tell you something." He took a breath, "This might ruin any chance I had of winning your heart for my own. Yes, that's what I want to do. I have loved you for years, little one. Theseus did love you. He was shot with the same arrow of love that you were. All of his promises he meant to keep. He was going to take you home to his father and make you his wife and his queen until last night. I thought I was almost too late, but Hypnos, god of sleep, got there before he made love to you. I just couldn't stand having anyone else touch you. That night I had Morpheus send him a dream to tell him that you were beloved of a God. A Great God. For I am Dionysus. Yes, Chariodetes is one of the names that I have been given but Dionysus is my true name. He was ordered to leave you on this island. And he did. He is sitting damning himself to hell at the moment but he will make it all the way to Athens and forgive himself. He will move onto other women, but you will always be his first love. I don't know if I can ever forgive Aphrodite for getting you caught up in all of this. She knew I loved you. It's probably the reason she chose you."

So many questions began to run through her head, she couldn't absorb all of this at once. She was surprised when the question that did manage to emerge was, "Why would that matter to the Blessed Aphrodite?"

"We used to be lovers." Was his answer.

Ariadne took a breath and tried to calm her restless mind. Daedalus used to always tell her that when she didn't full understand something, sometimes all it needed was a little time to sink in. So she focused on breathing and looked into the concerned eyes of Chariodete, no, Dionysus.

While she sat in silence, Dionysus murmered, "The muses once told me a poem that they want to whisper in some future poet's ear. It's about how you are feeling right now. If I remember correctly, the poem is :

Where had I heard this wind before

Change like this to a deeper roar?

What would it take my standing there for,

Holding open a restive door,

Looking down hill to a frothy shore?

Summer was past and the day was past.

Sombre clouds in the west were massed.

Out on the porch's sagging floor,

Leaves got up in a coil and hissed,

Blindly striking at my knee and missed.

Something sinister in the tone

Told me my secret my be known:

Word I was in the house alone

Somehow must have gotten abroad,

Word I was in my life alone,

Word I had no one left but a God. "

His words spoken in that soft, rich voice hit her soul and made her cry harder than she had since the first realization that he was gone.


End file.
